Flower's Thorn
by A Feathered Quill
Summary: Set in an AU! As the Games continued, the capitol residents were becoming bored with the usual games. They wanted something new, something exciting! and this year? They would get it. SYOT [Submit your own Tribute!] Rated T for possible violence. Summary sucks. Story is better, promise! R&R!
1. Prologue

The streets of the districts were empty. Of course they would be, least for a while longer. The day of the reaping was a day where no one was required to work; to watch freely as the people of the Capitol stood by, setting up large screens and pedestal's, and polished ivory bowls shimmering in the light peaking above mountains and buildings. The cobblestone walkways, swept and polished until they glimmered.  
The Capitol, oh how lovely they are. Each citizen donning a vibrant color; their hair done without a strand out of place. Their nails, most of them, colored and shaped, carrying designs of the holder's favorite thing. Flames, flowers, gems... It could be done, for the stylists; For hair, nails, and even clothing, of this grand city were skilled in their work.  
But why should I tell you all this?

I'm the Head-Gamemaker, of course. Struve Rankine, at your service.

But the next group of kids are filing into their districts squares now, I know it, the beeping in the halls tells me it is half past Two. Two shall be picked, age twelve to eighteen, as the tradition goes. Every year their name put in once, then once more for each year. Unless, of course, they take Tessera, for which their name will be entered once more, if they need the food; grain and oil which is their reward for entering their name more times.

These games have gone on for years now; the 597th game is upon us, and President Edenthaw is waiting. Oh, he is waiting, and he is planning. He promised a good game this year, after the last one ended so quickly... And this I know well, for I helped him, and am helping him plan it.  
You just wait and see, and hang onto the edge of your seats.  
These won't be games to miss.

* * *

**Welcome to my story!**

**I'm dreadfully sorry that my first chapter is so short! :) But it's a prologue, and I'm sure many of you know how those are...**

**Anyhow, I'm very glad you've decided to come join me on this adventure! I'm hoping you will all like it as it goes along.**

**But I need tributes, and stylists, and mentors, and so forth, so here we are, and I am opening the story to all of ****_you!_**

**If you want a character in this story, please go check out my profile, and scroll down some; there is a tribute list.**

**Rules!**

**1) You can only reserve up to two characters for a week**

**2) No more than 3 characters.**

**3) No Gary-sues or Mary-sues.**

**4) Use the form I provide, please. It is there to help me write the character as closely as you may imagine it.**

**5) If your character dies in the story, PM me if you still want to be a part of it [Ex: Tribute, Gamemaker, helper...]**

**6) Please be realistic with your characters.**

**7) Give me as much detail as possible! It will help me, and it will be a very detailed character, instead of having to guess on things.**

_**Form**_

**Full name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Hair length:**

**Hair style:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Personality:**

**Fears [no less than 3]:**

**Strengths: [No more than 4]:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**District:**

**Family [Name, age, relation, gender, job as a minimum. Feel free to add to it. Delete this from the form as well!]:**

**Friends [Same as above notes]:**

**Enemies [Same as above notes]:**

**History:**

**Profession/job:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Reaped or Volunteered:**

**If volunteered, for who/why?:**

**Reaction:**

**Who comes to say goodbye:**

**Their reaction:**

**District Token:**

**Career?:**

**Allies with:**

**What do they show the game-maker's during evaluation:**

**Possible training score [may be changed]:**

**In their interview, how do they react:**

**Any quotes?:**

**Dies in the blood bath?:**

**Anything else?:**


	2. NOTE!

**THIS IS JUST A NOTE.**

**Sorry to disappoint you all. But I promise promise promise I'm working on the chapter. Just the holidays, personal news, AND studying/finals this week/next has left me really short on time...**

**But at least I have enough time to beta, yes?**

**Ugh... **

**You can all hate me.**

**But DISTRICT 4's CHAPTER IS BEING STARTED! [That would be Mister Liam Evans-Wright, submitted by L'Amour veritable and Miss Molly Sterling, submitted by TheVioletRose123 ]**

**I hope to get it uploaded by this weekend... I'm really sorry everyone! I'm trying, promise!**

**Well, talk to you all soon!**

**Quill. **


End file.
